1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology to deliver prescribed data to a recipient using e-mail.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology by which to send image data as an attachment to e-mail is conventionally known.
Furthermore, a technology is also known by which to send image data not directly via e-mail but to maintain it in a specific spool and send via e-mail only the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information that indicates the location at which the data is stored.
In the conventional art described above, however, the problem exists with the former technology that if the size of the data file attached to the e-mail exceeds a certain maximum limit, the server that relays the e-mail may refuse delivery.
The latter technology also entails the problem that a software program that enables communication using a prescribed protocol (such as FTP) must be specially installed on the recipient's computer or other apparatus that is to receive the image data.